1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal watercraft (PWC) which is configured to eject water rearward from a body thereof to generate a propulsive force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal watercraft is configured to be decelerated by water resistance applied to a body thereof. It is desired that the personal watercraft be decelerated with a high responsiveness to a rider's operation of moving a throttle lever to a closed position. If the body of the watercraft is designed to increase the water resistance applied to the body, its acceleration capability and fuel efficiency decrease.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,634 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,007,621 disclose a technique in which a resistive element protrudes downward from a hull bottom as desired at the rear portion of a body to allow the body to be decelerated by the water resistance. If the water resistance applied to the resistive element protruding downward from the rear portion of the body increases, a stern portion moves up and a fore portion moves down in a principle of leverage, so that the body tilts forward to a great extent. Therefore, there is a need for a body structure which enables sufficient deceleration while suppressing a change of body attitude.